My own quirks for superheroes in the show
by Pinkflamingwarriorofjustice
Summary: This is my list of quirks for superheroes and pro heroes in the my hero academia show who would love to have them too pals. As well as their superhero names too pals.
1. Chapter 1: tiger

**Chapter 1: tiger**This power allows any1 2 have all the powers of a tiger as well as swimming, seeing through the dark, and even having a tiger tail eyes, head, and claws and paws 2 pals. And the name 4 the hero would be tiger man, master, king, or girl depending on the situatuationess 2 pals.


	2. Chapter 2: swords

This quirk allows you 2 create swords from your hands, wrists, and even let your hands become them and even create aroura swords based on your personallity and even the color of the swords based on your personallity as well as they can also come from you legs and feet and when you aquire this skill, you instantly have the powrt of super speed, so you can attack with swords while using your super-fast like barrage attack against yoy enemies, as well as even slicing them off as well as objects, with 1 clean slash from your foot and sword handsness 2 pals. And the name 4 this superhero is swords master. And they can even come from your back, knees, and elbows as well as use them 2 skate on ice with ease and even create swords 4 combat im case your deffenssless just in caseness 2 pals.


	3. Chapter 3: panther

This power not only lets you have the ears, tail, and claws, but it'll also let you have the power to see in the dark, as well as run fast, as well as being sneaky and stealthy like a ninja, as well as having superhearing, as well as so much dang freaking moreness too pals.


	4. Chapter 4: stonewall

This power allows the user 2 not only have the power of stone, but also comtrol it, and even become a stone wall himself as well as any creature made of stone and while their at the state, no enemies can punch them and if they do, then, their fists will break and hurt just like freaking thatness 2 pals.


	5. Chapter 5: ghost

This power allows any1 2 pass through any solid object, as well as posses enemies so you can seek behind enemies and get the drop on them, and even trans4m in2 1 and back in2 solid with ease (or not) and even posses other creatures and objects and veichels as well as doge incoming enemy attacks and even be a freaking superspy and so much dang freaking moreness 2 pals. And the heroes name will be, the reaper (or something else like that and/or differentness 2 pals.) 2 pals.


	6. Chapter 6: oppisite

This power allows the user 2 turn whatever is being used by his opponnet, and use it's exact oppisite, and use it against themness 2 pals. Like say if todorokii was using his ice power against you, then you would use fire power against him, as well as use his ice power against his fire power at the same time and use it as multiple times at the same freaking timeness 2 pals.


	7. Chapter 7: mirror

When having this power, whenever some1 is using their quirk against you or some1 else, you can use it against them, but only stronger and more suited 2 your style, ad well as use the same move multiple times as you want, as well as use combos 2getherness 2 pals.


	8. Chapter 8: mimic

This power allows you 2 mimic some1 elses quirk, as well as copy how they do, but not their weakness, if you train hard enough, as well as copy their styles and how they do it, ad well as mimic them personally as well as personallities and so much dang freaking morness 2 pals.


	9. Chapter 9: satellite

This power allows the user 2 create satellite like hands, and reflect his opponnets right back at them but twice as stronge and even can do combos and even pick up sound frequnecies from really far away or space of even a country amd even hack them if they wanted 2 and even have satellite ears 2 pick up frequencies and conversations and so much dang freaking moreness 2 pals.


	10. Chapter 10: restoration

This quirk allows the user 2 completly restore or return a quirk that was stolen from themness 2 pals. But the user who's restoring it has 2 know what type of quirk it is and what it is so he can either restore it from scratch or, find the 1 who has it and return it 2 it's rightful owner dead or even aliveness 2 pals. And that the owner can not only do that, but also restore them 2 their rightful looks and stuff and health if their unhealable beyond cure and comprihension and even cure them, no matter how freaking bad their in no matter whatsoeverness 2 pals. And it even has the power 2 give them 1 bases on thier personalaityness 2 pals.


	11. Chapter 11: animal kingdom

This quirk allows you to gaine,all the power and abilities and forms of the entire animal kingdom all at freaking onceness too pals.


	12. Chapter 12: triple threat

This allows you to have the powers of land, air, and sea in animal, machine, or elememt formness too pals. If it's animal, then it's eagle, panda, and dolphine (or something else, based on your chose) machines, plane, or jet, boat or speeder or something else, and truck car or something elseness too pals, and for elements, water, earth, stone, or metal or something else, and airness too pals.


	13. Chapter 13: water

This power not only lets you control water, but it also lets you create water copies of yourself and another, as well as their powers and weapons, as well as create water like weapons like hammers, guns, swords, spears, and all that as well as create sheilds of water and even make monsters and yourself out of water as well as giant onesness too pals.


End file.
